Space Time Matter Chronicles III: Trouble in Space
by Dinosaur Soldier
Summary: This crossover of StarCraft and Warcraft is a sequel to Space Time Matter Chronicles: The Dinosaur Master. A StarCraft fan got involved with the events happened in the Korprulu Sector and faced an unforeseen threat to Zerg, Protoss, and Terran from another world. This threat was not alien.
1. Prologue

Years had passed since the Space Time Matter incident; Edmund Turkin's research on Space Time Matter was in custody of a government agency. However, his younger brother Jack and younger sister Alice had the research log and data secretly. They had witnessed their older brother's trial and visited him in prison later. Alice became a rational sociologist and dated a womanizing playboy who likes to party. They had an illegitimate son Matthew whose father never took responsibility in raising him and refused to marry her. It was difficult to take both the role in her career and the role as a single mother simultaneously. Matthew became a science fiction fan and his favorite game was StarCraft that he played online. He had little interest in the story and ignored the campaign. Alice and Jack had occasional family gatherings bringing her son and his daughter, Viola together. After he got a double degree in engineering and computer science, he worked as a programmer during his career period and became curious about the Space Time Matter his uncle researched. With his knowledge of technology, he secretly developed a gate device to travel through time and space according to his preference. At the same time, his mother married an investment banker and had another son Adam. Matthew paid the family visits, played with his half-brother, and never got to see his biological father ever again. They saw the news of a strange storm causing Jack to disappear and Viola asked Alice for the notes about the Space Time Matter. Therefore Viola bid farewell to her relatives and left the real world traveling through space and time. Alice's married life was short-lived when the investment banker was becoming fed up with his married life. Adam's father remained unmarried for the rest of his life enjoying the taste of freedom. When Adam was eight years old, he was unable to accept his parents having a divorce and sought his half-brother who became laid off to escape from this reality. As Adam was interested in fantasy and magical creatures, Matthew set the device enabling him to travel to a fantasy world. Without any meaning in the real world, he switched the portal allowing him to enter into an unknown world in the Korpulu Sector to begin an adventure and took the Space Time Matter data.


	2. Mar Sara

Three super-large prison ships loaded with dissidents exiled from Earth in the 22nd century crash landed into Moria, Umoja, and Tarsonis where an oppressive government the Confederacy was established. Years after the Guild Wars between the Confederates and the Kel-Morians (people from the planet Moria), a fleet of vessels belonging to an alien humanoid race, the Protoss, incinerated the human colony of Chau Sara.

The portal took Matthew to the neighboring planet, Mar Sara, and he became lost, "where am I?" The engineer was found by a man riding a Vulture hover bike and he introduced himself offering a handshake, "Hi, my name is Jim Raynor, welcome to Mar Sara, it's nice to meet you." "I'm Matthew Turkins, it's nice to meet you too," Matthew shook hands with the man.

"I don't think it is the right place for chatting here. We're going back to base," Raynor took Matthew to a military base, where he received training in the barracks to become a general purpose marine. Despite Raynor was a marshal, he was Matthew's mentor due to his previous experience as a marine in the Guild Wars. Matthew revealed to him that he was an engineer; however it required him to take months of brutal training ranging from physical exercises to handling a gun for months. He had to wear a powered suit of armor for combat. At the same time, Matthew took the time to research the technology and current troops.

Raynor was called to a meeting with the magistrate who allowed Raynor to lead the marines to help out in solving the problem in Backwater Station. It was Matthew's first time in combat and Raynor ordered him to defend the base. Matthew saw was a strange-looking human that appeared to be mutated and with claws protruding from his shoulder. "Please kill me," muttered the strange man that the engineer assumed to be infested. Matthew fired his C-14 gauss rifle pelting the mutant with armor-piercing spikes from the U238 shells. Those bullets in fact deal extra damage to light armored and unarmored opponents. He found that it was easy to take on those infested humans and considered it as it was a game. Hours later, no more infested were coming but Raynor had not returned.

He quietly sneaked into the magistrate's office asked about Raynor's whereabouts. "Those damn Confederates arrested Raynor and his men for destroying the infested base that the Confederates considered as their vital installation," answered the magistrate.

"Infested? What's going on?"

"This world is now under attack from the Zerg and they infested a base not far from Backwater Station by planting a Virophage. What you fought were infested humans," explained the magistrate.

"What's a virophage?" Matthew had never seen this kind of structure from the multiplayer games. He knew the Zerg only as a race of alien insects.

"A virophage is structure belonged to the Zerg used for infestation. What Jim did was right as we cannot wait for the Confederate reinforcements to come. Now they are withdrawing," the magistrate was at ease.

He was later received a transmission from another contact, "Good day, Magistrate. My name is Arcturus Mengsk, and I represent The Sons of Korhal. You're familiar with the Confederate propaganda surrounding my group, but your reputation suggests you'll see past it. It's never been our practice to operate in any one place for long, but these Zerg don't look like they're going to wait. I'm going to make you an offer, Magistrate. I'd like to help you out by sending down a number of transports to your colony and evacuating any survivors.

You know, of course, that my organization operates outside the bounds of Confederate law. That's why they spread their lies and misinformation. If you decide to accept our help, you'll be branded as an outlaw too. But, it's a chance to save those people. Time to make a stand, Magistrate."

"We'll accept your offer for the well-being of the people," the magistrate agreed to take such risk and turned to Matthew, "I need you to take part in the defenses".

The magistrate's current forces consisted of medium-armored marines, medium-armored medics as support troopers that provided medical treatment to the wounded, fortified-armored Firebats wearing a more durable suit with full-face helmets and had flamethrowers suitable for roasting the Zerg as it could deal more damage against organic enemies besides extra damage against light armor and the unarmored, and light-armored Vulture bikes with a piercing grenade launcher used for anti-infantry as well as destroying light-armored vehicles.

Besides the defense, Matthew also needed to help safeguard the colonists and civilians from the Zerg. "We better take cover in those bunkers if things get a bit too dicey," a marine muttered as he and the other three marines entered the defensive structure with ammo supply and devices that enable marines inside the building to reach further enemies. The Vulture bikes also take the role of placing robotic Spider mines around the base besides scouting. With the troops positioned, an alarm was sounded as a swarm of Zerglings, fast light-armored dog-sized breed resembling a mix between a dog, a bug, and reptile. Zerglings were fast melee attackers with claws that could cut through anything and could inflict extra damage against medium armor. "Here they come, lock and load!" said a marine as Matthew and the soldiers repelled the first attackers. Matthew was scared for the first time when facing danger during combat; however he bravely shot a couple of Zerglings. Vulture bikes returned to the base with a squad of five marines. The next wave of Zerg attackers not only limited to Zerglings, but also included a couple of Hydralisks that had characteristics of serpents. The Hydralisks were medium-armored high-damage range attacker that fired piercing needle spines. After the second squad consisted of four marines and a medic were rescued, the Zerg launched an air strike with light-armored Mutalisks that had bat wings and an extra mouth in the tail ejecting piercing acidic Glave Wurms bouncing on three targets. Those Zerg flyers were countered easily by missile turrets whereas the marines including Matthew had to mind their aims to shoot them down. Following the air strike, the Zerg ground attackers added fortified-armored Roaches used as assault units that attack the ground forces at a distance with piercing acid saliva. After the last squad made up of five marines, a medic, and a pair of Firebats; the Zerg kept coming relentlessly.

Matthew and his troops held off the attackers long until the Sons of Korhal transports arrived in the form of Medivacs which were fortified in armor. Besides taking the role of aerial transport, they had laser scalpels installed to provide medical treatment to wounded infantry. They were escorted by Wraith fighters armed with piercing lasers and anti-air missiles with siege capability that inflict more damage against fortified armor and unarmored opponents. The fighters activated their cloaking devices to prevent the Hydralisks from shooting them down. Following the fighters and transports was a powerful Battlecruiser, a warship with fortified armor and equipped with powerful guns that fire lasers that deal full damage to all armor types making them capable of destroying anything. The incoming Zerg were burnt by the chaotic lasers and it was made easier to the defenders. Inside one of the Medivacs was Raynor, "Raynor, how did you…" asked Matthew. "I'll explain later, we got civilians to evacuate right now," the marshal cut him off. The duo assisted in the evacuation as the colonists were loaded into hundreds of Medivacs that Mengsk deployed.

After the evacuation; Raynor, Matthew, and the magistrate boarded the Battlecruiser named Hyperion that took the role as Mengsk's flagship. In the meeting, the magistrate was promoted commander and Raynor as captain. "Hey man. Arcturus' boys sprung me from the prison ship. Apparently, they're as frustrated with the Confederates as we are! I know their reputation, but they seem to be on the level. I think Arcturus wanted to speak with you..." Raynor spoke to the commander who receives the mission from Mengsk. "Commander, Mar Sara is almost completely overrun by the Zerg. The Confederates are abandoning the planet, and so are we. However, there is one thing I'd like to do before we leave. I want you to raid this colony's Confederate outpost and retrieve whatever design or weapons' schematics that you can find in their networks. With the chaos of the Confederates' evacuation, you shouldn't have any trouble getting in or out of their installation."

"I'm into it," Raynor decided to take part in the mission, but Matthew was not enthusiastic about it. However, Mengsk also sent the engineer along with Raynor for the operation. Matthew decided to give any enemy no mercy as he expected of receiving none in combat.

In Jacobs Installation, "Raynor, Turkins, hang tight for a sec when we clear the entrance," one marine told both heroes. "They locked the door, set the bomb!" the other marine placed the charge and detonated it killing the Confederate marines behind the door. The nine Sons of Korhal marines proceeded in cleaning out the marines guarding the doorway. "We're in, this room's clear," a marine gave the signal allowing the two Firebats, two medics, Raynor, and Matthew to enter. "Medic!" shouted a marine to get a medic to treat his wounds. When Raynor operated a control panel, they saw three more Confederate Firebats were moving into position along with five more marines via the security camera. "Hmmm, fry any rebel you see," the enemy Firebat muttered.

"Let's activate the gun turrets and use them as a distraction," Matthew came up with an idea.

"System accessing, decrypting computer override, system control established," the artificial intelligence spoke as she hacked the system.

"Now we get half the guns. I say the left," as Matthew hit the button. "Go!" the engineer quickly moved in with the others following him.

"What th…" the Confederate Firebat was surprised as three of the sentry guns fired at him and the other Firebats. The Sons of Korhal Firebat took the opportunity to incinerate the enemy marines while Raynor, Matthew, and the ally marines blasted the Confederate Firebats. The Firebats exploded when killed leaving fuel containers as remains and the sentry guns turned to the Confederate marines assisting the Sons of Korhal. When they reached a lab, a Confederate scientist shouted to the group, "Hey! You're not allowed in here!"

"Shut up or I will stick a bullet in your gut," Matthew pointed at him with his C-14 gauss rifle.

"Oh my god, don't kill me," the scientist scurried.

"Zerg! I don't believe this!" Raynor was shocked when a holding pen released Zerglings. The Sons of Korhal Firebats handled the melee attackers with ease.

"Believe it. I saw Zerg within Confederate holding pens myself, and that was over a year ago. It's clear the Confederates have known of these creatures for some time. For all we know they could be breeding the things! Be that as it may, our priority here is accessing the Confederate nework. We'll deal with the Zerg another day," Mengsk explained and reminded the task force.

The squad destroyed the holding pen and killing its occupants when doing so. In the next computer terminal, Raynor and Matthew spotted hover tanks that were unmanned. "If we could get over there, we can hijack those Diamondbacks," a Sons of Korhal marine spoke. When they arrived at the bay, the six marines quickly commandeered the six Diamondbacks as each of those fortified-armored vehicles had a one-man crew. Those hover tanks were armed with rail guns that had siege capability and could even fire when moving. The next cargo bay was full of heavier units manned by the Confederates themselves. The fortified-armored Goliath combat walkers were armed with 30 mm piercing autocannons and anti-air missiles of siege capability. The siege tanks' armor were tougher than the modern tanks in the real world and were equipped with twin 120 mm cannons that fired projectiles that could deal extra damage against fortified armor and unarmored enemies. The Diamondbacks could handle the Goliath combat walkers easily but the siege tanks were quite a challenge. The fuel barrels inside the cargo could help soften up the siege tanks and the infantry defending it. At the room where the main computer was located, there was a Confederate Ghost who wore the hostile environmental suit different from the marines and Firebat. He was equipped with a piercing 25 mm C-10 Canister rifle used for anti-infantry. Matthew gave the Ghost a headshot killing him instantly and then accessed the main computer taking everything from it. "You rebel scum!" muttered a scientist.

Raynor reported to Mengsk and the commander, "Hey, we've found the plans, man. Have the transports waiting when we come out." Raynor, Matthew, and the squad took the stolen data discs and got out to the transports waiting for them. The Sons of Korhal fled to the border colony of Antiga Prime where Arcturus' group now planned its next crucial moves against the Confederacy.

Thirteen hours after the evacuation of Mar Sara, Protoss warships took up orbit around the colony and unleashed a massive planetary bombardment.

All life upon the surface was extinguished.


	3. Antiga Prime

"Hey, man. Headquarters has begun analysis of the discs. They expect to have them decoded shortly. I hope whatever's on those discs is worth it," Raynor informed the commander regarding the data discs.

Meanwhile in the Hyperion, "you have done well, Matthew Turkins, you're promoted chief engineer and your job is to come up with new units and get new schematics ready starting with the Diamondbacks you had stolen from the installation. While you're at it, get the Goliaths and siege tanks ready for our use. Don't forget to research upgrades for our existing forces. I'm looking forward to seeing what you came up with in action," Mengsk appointed Matthew with a new task in the armory instead taking part in combat. Mengsk praised both men, "You and Captain Raynor have done well, Commander. I believe our efforts have weakened the Confederacy's grip on the fringe worlds, but our job out here isn't done yet. Lieutenant Kerrigan, my second in command, will elaborate."

Sarah Kerrigan reported to Mensk and was already in the planet, "I'll get straight to the point. Our sources tell us that Antiga Prime is ready to begin open revolt against the Confederacy. Unfortunately, the Confederates seem to be aware of this as well. They've stationed a large detachment of Alpha Squadron troops there, under the command of General Duke."

"It will be your job, Commander, to free this colony and show our good intent to the Antigan people. Lieutenant Kerrigan will help you deal with Duke's officers. The rest of the Confederates are yours to deal with," Mengsk turned to the commander.

When traveling to Antiga Prime hours ago, Matthew researched the Firebat's armor. He came up with a new infantry unit that wore the modified version of the Firebat's suit and armed with a pair of concussive grenade launchers. At the time the mission began, "I got something new for siege and anti-tank, Marauders," he deployed four to assist Raynor. "I ain't sure if it is the best time for experimenting, Matthew," the commander spoke in a doubtful tone. "Yes time there is, watch the Marauders in action," Matthew spoke confidently.

Raynor in Vulture bike, six marines, three medics, and four Marauders met up with Kerrigan who spoke in an uneasy to tone to the former marshal, "Captain Raynor, I've finished scouting out the area, and you pig!"

"What? I haven't even said anything to you yet!" Raynor was surprised

"Yeah, but you were thinking it," she said while reading his mind.

"Oh yeah, you're a telepath. Look, let's just get on with this, okay?" Raynor guessed that Kerrigan was a psychic.

"Right," she finished as the mission proceeds.

"I hate these things. They can sense me even when I'm cloaked. We should take these out," Kerrigan told the group. It was easy for the group to take out missile turrets. In combat, the Marauder could fire one a gun at a time then ready the next shot with the other gun when it was loading. With the Marauders' help, the group destroyed the enemy bunker and cleared its occupants. When the group destroyed the missile turrets, Kerrigan infiltrated the command center killing the Confederate officer. She later came out along with a marine, "I've taken care of business on this end, Commander. I think the Antigans are ready to back us up, too."

"That's right. We've tolerated these Confederate goons long enough!" the marine followed up.

"Commander, I'm picking up a large Confederate strike force advancing on our position," the adjutant informed the commander.

"Well, they're not wasting any time," Kerrigan commented. The Confederates launched a strike force consisted of marines, medics, Firebats, Vulture bikes, Diamondbacks, Goliath combat walkers, and Wraith fighters.

Raynor and Kerrigan formed an efficient partnership leading the task force in repelling the attackers. Despite a dogfight occurred in the air between the Wraith fighters of the two factions, Matthew had the Goliath schematics uploaded into the factory network as they could counter fighters from the ground. During the assault on the Confederate encampment, the Marauders worked well with the ally Diamondbacks in demolition. They were also lethal against Goliaths, Firebats, and Diamondbacks. The destruction forced the Confederate forces to retreat.

A Battlecruiser, Norad II, used as a flagship for the Alpha Squadron that was a branch of the Confederates arrived in orbit above the planet. A Zerg Scourge, a light-armored blind suicide organism, severely damaged the ship causing it to crash land. "General Edmund Duke calling from Alpha Squadron Flagship Norad II! We've crash-landed and are being hit hard by the Zerg! Request immediate backup from anyone receiving this signal! Repeat, this is a priority one distress call-," the ship's commander called out and at the same time the SCVs got out of the vessel, built bunkers loading them with marines to defend the crash site along with a pair of Goliaths. The distress call reached the command center.

"Zerg? Here? Serves 'em right. 'Bout time they got a taste of what it's like to be in there mixin' it up," Raynor spoke in the tone that the Confederates got what they deserved. In fact, it was that general who ordered the Alpha Squadron to withdraw from Mar Sara and the commander had difficulty putting up with him.

"Jim, I want you to move in and save that base," Mengsk ordered.

"I'm positive. I didn't hear that right," Raynor was reluctant as the general had ordered the arrest on him and his men earlier in Mar Sara.

"Arcturus, have you lost your mind?" Kerrigan questioned.

"Listen, I know Duke's a cold hearted bastard, but an entire colony shouldn't have to suffer for that. Besides, a Confederate general could prove to be a powerful ally. This is an opportunity we cannot miss," Mengsk considered that the general could be an asset to the Sons of Korhal.

"I don't like this at all," Kerrigan commented on the decision.

"I'm not asking you to like it. I'm asking you to do it," Mengsk ordered.

"Yes, sir," she complied.

"Great. Let's get this over with," Raynor went out and led the rescue.

"I manage to come up with Hellions," Matthew deployed four light-armored cars equipped with a flamethrower that could burn lines of enemies and the attack range was longer than the Firebats. "That's impressive, but we must hurry because that ship won't last long against the Zerg," Raynor commented.

The Hellions handled the infested humans and Zerglings better than Vulture bikes. Raynor on the Vulture bike led the task force to wipe out the infested human base as well as the Zerg base. Most importantly they had to destroy the Nydus worms to reach the crash site and he brought two Medivacs along to extract the general and Norad II's crew.

"You're about the last folks I expected to show up. What's your angle here, Mengsk?" Duke spoke as Raynor and the task force arrived.

"Our angle? I'll give you an angle, you slimy Confederate piece of…," Raynor spoke in an angry tone.

"Jim, enough! I'll handle this. The Confederacy is falling apart, Duke. Its colonies are in open revolt. The Zerg are rampaging unchecked. What would have happened here today if we hadn't shown up?" Mengsk cut Raynor off and dealt with the general diplomatically. "Your point?" Duke asked.

"I'm giving you a choice. You can return to the Confederacy and lose, or you can join us and help save our entire race from being overrun by the Zerg. I don't think it's a difficult decision," Mengsk gave him alternatives.

"Join forces? With you? I'm a general, for God's sake!" the general rebuffed.

"A general without an army. I'm offering you a position in my cabinet, not just some backwater post. Don't test my patience, Edmund," Mengsk spoke in an uneasy tone. "All right, Mengsk. You've got a deal," Duke accepted the offer.

"You've made the right choice, General Duke," Mengsk commented on his choice.

"I can't believe you're really going to trust this snake!" Raynor had a bad feeling about it. "Don't worry, Jim. He's our snake now," he reassured.

The general later gave Matthew the schematics to build siege tanks that actually had a special mechanism to switch the tank to long-range immobile artillery in siege mode which could be used for destroying buildings. The mechanism allowed the artillery to be switched back to tank mode. The engineer thought about Duke, "Nobody paid me enough to put up with that asshole." Based on researching the switching mechanism, Matthew enabled Hellions to switch to Hellbats, light-armored durable walkers with flamethrowers having the same range as the Firebats.

Mengsk called in a meeting discussing the next move to take against them, "Greetings. I know you're all concerned about the Confederate strike force, but first we have a grave matter to discuss. It seems our data discs didn't hold weapon designs after all. Lieutenant Kerrigan will explain."

"You all know that the Confederates run a program for psychically gifted humans, training them to be Ghosts. Those running the program found that the Zerg are attuned to the psychic emanations of Ghosts," she revealed about Ghosts.

"So the Zerg are here for you, darlin'? This keeps gettin' better and better," Raynor muttered.

"Shut up. There's been a lot of secret Confederate research surrounding Ghosts and the Zerg. What we stole was a small but critical piece of the puzzle: designs for a Transplanar Psionic Waveform Emitter. The emitters broadcast the neural imprint of a Ghost, but at a much greater magnitude. These things reach across worlds," she informed from what the data discs contained.

"The Confederacy used these Psi Emitters to lure the Zerg into isolated containment areas. Your colony-Mar Sara-Commander, was one such location," Mengsk revealed the shocking fact. "What are you saying?" Raynor questioned.

Mengsk later told everyone about the Confederates' atrocities, "I'm saying the Zerg are a secret weapon developed by the Confederacy. I'm saying you were all subjects of a Confederate weapons test. Just as they destroyed Korhal with nuclear weapons to establish dominance a generation ago, they would use the Zerg to put an end to their other rivals. Only this time there'd be no outrage; who could suspect the aliens were their creation? No, they'd be lauded as heroes for coming in and destroying the Zerg. It's time the Confederacy paid for its crimes. And I know just the way. Lieutenant Kerrigan is going to plant an emitter at the Confederate base camp. Commander, you will provide her with an escort. When the Zerg arrive, they'll break the blockade for us and we'll make our escape. Now get moving," Mengsk then gave the commander and Kerrigan the mission.

During the mission, Kerrigan was concerned, "I'm having doubts about this, Arcturus. I just don't think anyone deserves to have the Zerg unleashed on them."

"I know you have personal feelings about this, but you can't let your past cloud your judgment. Carry out your orders, lieutenant," Mengsk reminded her to focus.

"Yes, sir," she complied and led the task force escorting the SCV holding the Psi Emitter to be placed in the Confederate encampment. Kerrigan received a transmission from Matthew, "hope you brought your sun screen."

"Is it something important to you?" she asked. "I got something new to help you out, Banshees. Those stealth bombers got cloaking and could blow the snot out of ground forces," Matthew deployed the new medium-armored tactical strike aircrafts based on the research of the Wraith's cloaking armed with chaotic missiles that deal full damage to all armor types. The Banshees were the first solution to the Confederate siege tanks in siege mode; however they were vulnerable to any air unit. Therefore the Banshees relied on Wraith fighters to provide cover for them forming the cloaking air cavalry. However, the Confederates brought in a Raven support vessel used to detect the cloaked air cavalry. The Raven could also launch a Hunter-Seeker Missile, place Point Defense Drone, and Auto-turrets. On ground, the siege tanks handled the bunkers and missile turrets from a distance. Despite the Confederate encampment was guarded by a Battlecruiser, the Wraith fighters could take down that powerful warship easily. The SCV succeeded placing the Psi Emitter in the Confederate base and Kerrigan reported, "Psi-Emitter in place. Just promise me we'll never do anything like this again."

"We will do whatever it takes to save humanity. Our responsibility is too great to do any less," Mengsk spoke in a way that made the listeners seemed appealing.

The Zerg, lured by the Psi Emitter's signal, descended upon the unsuspecting Confederate forces and annihilated them. The Protoss fleet arrived and incinerated the planet.


	4. Tarsonis

The Sons of Korhal fleet closed into an orbital platform of Tarsonis where the Confederate government was based. "The time of our final strike against the Confederacy is close at hand. Before we can strike at Tarsonis itself, however, we must break through the Confederacy's most potent defenses. General Duke will brief you," Mengsk told the commander.

"I've defended Tarsonis in over thirty major battles, so I know its defenses inside and out. There are three primary orbital platforms that serve as staging areas for the Confederate fleet. If we assault the central platform, we should cause enough of a ruckus to allow a small force to break through the planetary defenses," Duke was in Norad II using the communicator.

"General, I'm impressed. I never figured you for the frontal assault type," Raynor spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, the Confederates have Omega and Delta Squadron troops defending the platform. They're nothing compared to my Alpha Squadron boys," Duke informed.

"Right," Raynor finished.

Duke led the assault in Norad making use of the available equipment to wipe to out the defenders in the platform. Like Mengsk, the general was also a tactician. The Sons of Korhal successfully penetrated into Tarsonis and established foothold in New Gettysburg. "This is Duke. The Emitters are secured and on-line."

"Who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?" Kerrigan questioned.

"I did, Lieutenant," Mengsk spoke in an ambitious tone.

"What? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you're going to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane!" Kerrigan was horrified.

"She's right, man. Think this through," Raynor agreed.

"I have thought it through. Believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out," Mengsk was determined, but the conversation was being heard by Matthew.

He asked Raynor, Kerrigan, and the commander to have a word him in private in the armory. "If Mengsk were to use Zerg on this planet, those innocent civilians there will die. He's going against the objective of saving humanity," Matthew raised a concern.

"I know, but he insisted. Are you thinking about evacuating the civilians?" Kerrigan read Matthew's mind.

"Will you guys help me with it?" the chief engineer asked.

"We will," the commander agreed.

"Commander, you and I will bring word to the people. Kerrigan will assist Matthew with the evacuation. We'll save as many civilians as possible, I don't think everyone will live through this," Raynor made a plan.

"For this operation, I came up with Vikings based on the research of the siege tank's switching mechanism. They change between jet and combat walker, if the Zerg dared to bring their bombers on us, they will hit them in the air. Lastly, these Hercules dropships are just as durable as Battlecruisers and had the capacity of 50," Matthew informed the trio about the fortified-armored durable support craft equipped with long-range siege-capable missiles in fighter mode and twin piercing Gatling cannons in walker mode as well as the heavy transport. The chief engineer took all the schematics and data making the infantry equipment as he expected they would leave the Sons of Korhal.

Like a beacon, the combined power of the Psi Emitters reached out to the far corners of the Terran Sector, luring billions of Zerg to the capitol world of Tarsonis. The Zerg overran the Confederacy's best defenses.

Raynor and the commander reached a radio station and informed the civilians that they need to evacuate. Matthew and Kerrigan established a base and had the transports ready. Raynor and the commander had a separate base to gather civilians sent escorts bringing the convoy to Matthew and Kerrigan's location where the people boarded the Hercules transports. The armored personnel carriers loaded the civilians and were armed with a piercing autocannon that fired only at ground forces. Matthew anticipated that the Zerg would throw everything they had including fortified-armored Ultralisks took the role of heavy assault beasts with chaotic pincers, fortified-armored squid-like Corruptors attacked with chaotic acid that inflicted more damage against massive enemies, and fortified-armored Brood Lords with a long-range chaotic attack lethal against ground forces using Broodlings as live melee ammunition.

A fleet of Protoss ships arrived. "Oh, man. What the hell do they want? Stay alert people, these guys play hardball," Raynor reminded everyone.

"Terran Commander, I am Tassadar, High Templar and Executor of the Protoss Fleet. I come bearing no ill will towards you or your brethren. I have watched your struggle with the Zerg and stand ready to aid you in your struggle against them," the Protoss commander introduced himself and provided assistance in the evacuation.

"Wow... well, hell. The more the merrier," Raynor was relieved.

"I commend your courage," Tassadar commented.

Tassadar's ground forces included medium-armored Zealot warriors armed with a pair of chaotic energy blades that could cut through all armor types; Dragoon striders armed with siege-capable phase disruptor; High Templar as support troopers casting psionic powers; Archons which were psionic entities attacked with chaotic psionic shockwave that could deal more damage against any organic opponents; and tall robotic Colossi battle striders that could do cliff walks armed with chaotic lasers. The Protoss air force consisted of fortified-armored Scout fighters armed with piercing dual photon blasters and siege-capable anti-matter missiles, medium-armored Phoenix fighters with ion cannons, and fortified-armored Carrier warships that launch robotic Interceptors to swarm enemies.

"Looks like the Zerg won't stand against such combined forces," Matthew commented, as the Protoss helped out as escorts. The Zerg used Sacs as drop pods bringing more minions to attack the convoy. For the last convoy, the ground was moving and a tunneling Zerg called Nydus Worms emerged allowing the Zerg ground breeds to reach the roads faster forcing the combined forces to kill them.

Mengsk was not pleased with the evacuation especially when the Protoss were aiding them. "You're making a terrible mistake. Don't even think to cross me. I've sacrificed too much to let this fall apart," Mengsk contacted both command centers. "What we are doing is right for the well-being of humanity. We can't just leave those civilians to rot, they were not meant to be sacrificed," Matthew spoke in determination.

"You'll regret that. You don't seem to realize my situation here. I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me. If you try to get in my…" Mengsk ranted and revealed his true intentions subsequently. Matthew was disgusted by that afterwards.

When Mengsk and Duke ordered the attack on the Protoss encampment, Matthew sent a number of troops to help the alien humanoids to Tassadar's surprise, "You're not with Arcturus Mengsk?"

"No, he went too far," Matthew answered. Eventually the combined Protoss and humans saved the lives of 20% of the civilian population of Tarsonis.

Mengsk ordered the Sons of Korhal to pull away from Tarsonis and Duke activated the Ion Cannon to shoot down anybody from escaping starting with an unarmed ship loaded with 50 civilians. It even targeted the Protoss as well. Raynor and Kerrigan formed a paramilitary rebel group with many men joining them, "Well, Commander, it looks like we're on our own. It's funny... It seems like yesterday Arcturus was the idealistic rebel crusader. Now he's the law, and we're the criminals. It kills me to know that we helped him achieve his goals of conquest," Raynor spoke in a tone feeling bad.

"I can't believe Arcturus was doing this for personal power," Kerrigan found it hard to accept. The newly formed rebel group and the Protoss fought through Duke's men and destroyed the Ion Cannon. The commander was seen no more as he left afterwards.

The fall of the Confederacy led to the rise of the Terran Dominion with Mengsk crowned emperor. The Dominion military promised protection against Zerg and Protoss; however the government turned out just as corrupt as its predecessor. Mengsk used the media as a weapon to marginalize the efforts of the newly formed paramilitary group painting Raynor and Kerrigan terrorists. They led the raid on the Dylarian shipyards stealing Mengsk's flagship, Hyperion, while Matthew took the new Battlecruiser, Zeus. A number of men joined Matthew when he chose to go on separate ways. Raynor and Kerrigan fell in love with each other during the efficient partnership. The fate of Raynor, Kerrigan, and Mengsk was unknown.


	5. Redstone

Matthew formed another paramilitary group called Freedom Fighters and began researching upgrades for his army in the armory compartment of the ship. He came up with the Neosteel Frame upgrade allowing the bunker to hold up to six marines and the commander center to hold 10 SCVs. He installed the Medic Facilities into the barracks to train medics and the Projectile Accelerator into the bunker enabled occupants to reach further enemies. He gave SCVs Dual Fusion Welders for them to repair faster and enabled them to construct a building as a team. He also managed to make the schematics for the Raven and the Science vessel support ship with detector installed that could do nano-tech repairs, and irradiate biological enemies. The cantina was where the crew had drinks and meals there. As a leader, he realized that he needed more resources to sustain his army. The starmap in the bridge was always up-to-date in location in the galaxy. His fleet approached a planet which was extremely high temperature due to periodically volcanic activity that the lava flooded the low ground for a certain period of time until it subsided.

He received an incoming transmission from Gabriel Tosh who appeared to be African. **"**I see you made it here. They call me Tosh. You help me mine the minerals I need and I'll make it worth your while."

"What's the catch?" the engineer asked.

"Well, this place is a little...unstable. The low ground gets flooded with lava every few minutes. Of course that's where the richest mineral nodes are found. But that'll be no problem for a big tough guy like you," Tosh informed.

"Scans are picking up Zerg biosignatures, they are now moving against you," the adjutant warned.

"Zerg, let's kick their asses like always," he thought.

Despite the mining operation started, "Alert! Lava surge imminent, evacuate low ground immediately," the adjutant announced. Matthew ordered all the SCVs to move to the high ground and wait for the lava to subside.

After the lava subsided, the mining SCVs returned to work.

"I got friends coming to help you out, Reapers," Tosh introduced the hovering medium-armored infantry equipped with jetpacks giving them the role of scouts and enabled them to do cliff jumps. Those raiders were equipped with combat drugs used outside of combat when wounded. Their weapons were a pair of piercing pistols used on ground forces and siege-capable explosive charges used for demolishing buildings. "Fear the Reaper man," muttered a Reaper.

"Some of my boys disappeared in this area. Want to see if they're still alive," Tosh muttered. Matthew sent scouts to a nearby area where Tosh's miners and command center was located. **"**Tosh sent ya to help? About time! Let's finish up this contract and get the hell off this planet," the SCV spoke as they did not want to stay in the planet longer. Tosh's crew not only limited to miners, he also brought Reapers along. Matthew sent a force of marines, medics, Reapers, Hellions, a Raven, and siege tanks to destroy the Zerg hive clusters while rescuing Tosh's other Reapers.

The addition of Tosh's miners sped up the mining progress; however the SCVs had to be loaded into the command center that lift off during lava surge. The construction of another command center could take the miners to another location with mineral nodes.

With the Zerg hive clusters destroyed and the mining operation finished reaching the quota of 8,000 minerals, everyone departed the planet. Tosh boarded the Zeus to talk with Matthew about doing more business ventures, "Ah here's the man! We make a good team, me and you."

"Why are you here, Tosh? What other business do we have?" Matthew asked.

"I got another job for us on a world called Bel'Shir," Tosh answered.

"**W**hat's in it for me? Piracy is not my thing," said Matthew.

"A very old man from another world told me about a prophecy that warriors would come and save his world as well as this sector from the burning shadow threatened to destroy anything during conquest. He said that you, your brother, and I are in the prophecy and we shouldn't waste time on Mengsk," Tosh remembered his encounter with the elderly man who could also take form of a white owl magically.

"How does he know about my brother and us?" Matthew asked.

"I do not know," Tosh could not answer.

"I'll think about it. Welcome on board. We'll talk later," Matthew welcomed Tosh and headed to the armory.

For the marines, he came up with Combat Shields that they could hold with their left hands and fire their guns with their right hands. He upgraded the Marauders with Kinetic Foam to enhance durability and concussive shells to slow enemy's movements. He researched smart shells for siege tanks to reduce friendly fire damages and the armor-piercing tip increasing the damage on their primary targets in siege mode.


	6. Bel'Shir

Tosh directed the Freedom Fighters to the planet, Bel'Shir, "Here we go. Much prettier than Redstone, yeah?"

"It's best not to have any unnecessary fights with the Protoss," Matthew remembered Tassadar's forces that assisted the evacuation.

"Not just any old Protoss, fanatics called the Tal'darim. They believed the terrazine they called 'Breath of Creation' was a sacred, a gift from their gods, the Xel'Naga," Tosh informed.

"How do we get to the terrazine?" Matthew questioned.

"See those altars? Tal'darim mystics set them up to collect the terrazine. We just need to grab it," Tosh showed him the altars.

"It's an easy task, but we'll need to cover our SCVs. If the Tal'darim want to fight, we'll be ready for them," Matthew considered that the Protoss could not be killed by any small measures due to having plasma shields to absorb damage.

"Here are the coordinates for the terrazine sites, brother. This should make our lives a little easier," Tosh marked them in the starmap.

Matthew assembled a force of marines, medics, Marauders, Goliaths, Diamondbacks, and Siege tanks to cover two SCVs harvesting the terrazine. When the harvest began, he received an incoming transmission. "I have a bad feeling about this," Matthew thought.

"This land is sacred to the Tal'darim before Terrans ever reach the stars! You must depart immediately!" the Tal'darim executor spoke in a hostile tone.

"Can you at least share some of the gas with us? We don't want to have any quarrel with you," Matthew attempted to deal with the Protoss diplomatically.

"No! You shall not defile the Breath of Creation! Tal'darim warriors, execute all those who would desecrate our altars!" the Tal'darim executor refused and order his troops to mobilize against the humans. Matthew ordered the defenses to be built as he expected the attack on their base as well.

"Bold move, Mr. Turkins, collecting terrazine from two places at once," Tosh commented as both SCVs were harvesting not far from the escorts.

"Sure it's going to be harder to keep the Tal'darim off from our backs, but the quicker we're done here the sooner we get out of here," Matthew knew the risk had to take to avoid further fights with the Protoss.

Marauders slowed the Zealots so that the siege tanks could hit them easily and allowing the marines and Goliaths to finish them off. The tanks and Marauders shredded the Dragoons while the Goliaths shot down the Scout fighters.

"I got the first canister unhooked, sir! I'll take it to the nearest command center," an SCV as he disconnected the canister.

"Good job! That's the first canister filled!" Tosh praised and in fact there were two canisters already. He required seven canisters of terrazine.

"Warning. The Tal'darim is sealing off a terrazine altar," the adjutant warned as the Tal'darim sent Dragoons and Scout fighters to cover the robotic Probe sealing the terrazine altar to prevent the humans from getting their hands on it. This forced Matthew to take down the escorts and destroying the Probe to stop them. "You shall not steal the Breath of Creation so easily," the Tal'darim executor spoke in a fierce tone.

"Careful, they're sending their ships to take out your SCVs. Shoot them down quick or we're finished," Tosh warned as the Tal'darim sent more Scout fighters than ground forces. Matthew decided to add Wraith fighters and Vikings as escorts to dogfight the Scout fighters. The Wraith's cloaking field and the Vikings' long missile range could offset each other's' strengths. "That's over half the canisters you wanted," Matthew reported as the SCVs brought in two more canisters.

After another attempt of sealing a terrazine altar was stopped, the same move was repeated and the SCVs brought two more canisters in. "You and your Raiders sure can walk the walk! We just need one more canister," Tosh praised. Matthew sent one SCV to harvest terrazine one last time to finish the job. "These reckless Terrans must be stopped! Slay them all!" the Tal'darim executor ordered his troops to show no mercy to the humans. The Tal'darim included Archons and Colossi to attack the SCV and the escorts. Vikings could hit the tall battle striders in fighter mode unharmed mode due to the robots' height while the Goliaths and Wraith fighters fired their missiles at them. The Archons could also be slowed by Marauders but they were more durable than Zealots having more plasma shields. After the Tal'darim force was repelled, the SCV returned to the base with the last canister completing mission, "That's the last canister! I think we've outstayed our welcome, boys!" Matthew muttered. The Tal'darim decided not to pursue them.

He received a transmission from an untraceable sourcing informing him of Project: Shadowblade that used jorium and terrazine to enhance Ghost powers and the transmission ended with "I'll be in touch soon". Tosh admitted, "It's true. We're called Spectres, next generation Ghosts. We have our secrets, Mr. Turkins. Doesn't mean I'm any threat to you."

"Why should I trust on that?" Matthew became suspicious.

"It comes from the enemy trying to turn us against each other. Don't let them!" Tosh guessed and spoke desperately.

"I'll work out the source of the transmission and will keep an eye on you," Matthew spoke in a serious tone.

Despite the engineer's attempts to find out where the encrypted message came from, there were no results.

In the armory, Matthew provided medics with Stabilizer Med-Packs enabling them to heal troops faster and more efficient. He upgraded the weapon systems of Goliaths and Vikings extending the attack range of all their weapons. The Vikings received the Plasma Charge for their missiles to increase damage against fortified armor and unarmored enemies; whereas the Goliaths had the Multi-lock System installed to fire at both air and ground forces simultaneously. Matthew gave marines, Firebats, and Marauders access to Stimpacks that inject chemical stimulants that enable the marines, Firebats, and Marauders to move and attack faster like crazy for a period of time. By doing so would damage their health. He installed the Fire-Suppression System to his base buildings and enhanced the durability of missile turret with Titanium Housing.


	7. New Folsom

Back at the bridge, Tosh disappeared and Matthew received a transmission highly encrypted. "My name is Nova, we should talk," a blond Ghost introduced herself.

"What do you want?" Matthew questioned.

"Tosh is lying to you," she answered. He managed to get Tosh into the communicator and the debate between the two began. In fact, Tosh and Nova were classmates in the Ghost Academy and had dated before. They broke up since Tosh became a Spectre and Nova became a loyal Dominion assassin since the fall of the Confederacy.

"We Spectres be the future! You just couldn't handle it, little girl."

"Every Ghost that became a Spectre has gone on a psychotic killing spree. The ones I've captured are held in New Folsom."

"Don't listen to her brother. Help me bust the Spectres from New Folsom, and we'll save the sector from the burning shadow!"

"Tosh wants to reactivate his Spectre buddies using the substances you helped him collect. New Folsom is full of psychopathic killers. Do you really want to release them into the galaxy?"

"I'll be helping you and your brother, my people will too. She won't even join you and knows nothing about the prophecy."

"He's a psychotic time bomb. He'll be on your side right up until he puts a knife in your back."

"This will be the moment of truth. Make your choice," Tosh ended the debate allowing Matthew to choose while the two became patient waiting.

From what he heard, he found out Tosh was planning to reactivate Spectre. Matthew considered Tosh more convincing than Nova and was loyal to him all the way through. Though Nova described the Spectres dangerous, he decided to prove her wrong by having Spectres as his assets. The risk would involve releasing the prisoners into the galaxy that would damage his reputation.

Matthew spoke according to his choice, "You should have told me what you were really planning in the first place, Tosh. I'm taking your word over the Dominion assassin. We came all the way this far, may as well see it through."

"You've made a poor choice," Nova then cut off the transmission.

"I knew I could count on you, brother. Now let's go and bust open New Folsom," Tosh spoke in delight.

Tosh directed the Fighters to New Folsom and uploaded tactical data.

"Damn it! Nova was spying on us!" Matthew saw the prison heavily guarded.

"Even you have nothing could get your way in, but one man, one Spectre, can find a way in," Tosh informed him as the Spectres were trained for infiltration.

"The progress is all up to you, my boys will provide backup to you, but they will need your help to gain ground," Matthew allowed the Spectre leader to take the leading role.

"Sure. You sit back this time. I'll take the lead and clear the way. Just keep sending troops to keep the pressure on, and I'll do the rest," Tosh gave the engineer just one thing to do during the mission.

"Also, there are two cell blocks containing military prisoners outside the main compound. If we break those open, we could probably count on help from the inmates. Lastly, there's a Dominion base right by the main prison entrance. Take that out and the guards will retreat. The prisoners can handle it from there," Matthew reminded and allowed the mission to commence.

Matthew established a base while Tosh was infiltrating with his cloaking taking out the guards that could not see him with his AGR-28 gauss assault rifle. "I can use a psionic explosion to take out groups of marines. A little trick I call mind blast," Tosh severely damaged the marines' brains and he picked them off easily. However, "that turret across the bridge, it can see me, and alert its allies if I get too close, even with my stealth," Tosh aimed his rifle at the heads of the guards then destroyed the missile turret. The Spectre leader activated a psionic shield as he spotted a siege tank and casted mind blast on it. The trick not only damaged the vehicle, but also stunned the crew as well. He fired at the marines' heads and got close to the tank simultaneously. He managed to destroy the tank before its switching completed.

"Hang in there, Tosh, my boys are moving in to back you up," Matthew began sending squads of marines, medics, and Marauders to aid him.

"Remember, just keep sending in troops and I'll do the rest," Tosh reminded as he continued to cripple the defenses making it easier for his allies by destroying the tank and bunker exposing its occupants. When the first squad arrived, Tosh casted the mind blast on the bunker damaging the building and stunning its occupants. The Dominion also had access to Hellions which were used to defend the prison. Tosh shot the driver allowing the squad to focus firing taking out the exposed marines and on the bunker then wiping out the exposed occupants. The Spectre and the squad moved in to destroy the factory building Hellions and Vulture bikes simultaneously. The guards counterattacked with Vulture bikes, Hellions, marines, medics, and Marauders. Tosh used the mind blast to stun the enemy group so that his allies could take them out easily.

With the enemy buildings demolished, Matthew sent reinforcements via drop pods and praised, "Great work, Tosh, we're pushing towards the front line." A Ghost casted the electromagnetic pulse grenade drained all of Tosh's energy and exposed him for seconds. The Spectre gave the Ghost headshot and thought, "when I need energy, I can use consumption to get more. I just steal a little life from an ally. More the life they have, the more energy. It don't hurt much." Tosh did not want to hurt any of his allies by doing so, but he had no other choice. He mainly chose Marauders to use consumption on as well as SCVs. The squad began taking a break when the ally SCVs built bunkers and barracks to train more troops. Not taking a break, Tosh took the ammo from the supply depots constructed by the SCVs and flanked the enemy siege tanks taking them out unnoticed. The ally marine, medic, and Marauder attack force began pushing in. Tosh casted the mind blast on the missile turret and the two bunkers to slow the enemy down. "Tosh, you're not far from the first military cell block. Releasing those prisoners can help us out," Matthew reminded the Spectre. After the bunkers, its occupants, and the turret were taken out, Tosh proceeded to the first compound while the squad held the enemy attackers at bay. The Spectre casted psi shield and mind blast on the patrol of marines and Marauders. He picked the marines off while getting close to the siege tank. Tosh quickly destroyed the vehicle before it could finish switching to tank mode to attack. He pelted the Marauder in the head with three rounds and destroyed the turret. With the patrols taken out, Tosh opened the doors letting the prisoners out and commandeered Diamondbacks to assist the Fighters. Before the prisoners were released, the squad took the frontal assault and was killed. Tosh destroyed one bunker and took the high ground to take out the siege tank and the patrolling Raven. Back in ground level, Tosh used mind blast to slow the bunker and another siege tank then took out the missile turret. With the third defense line taken out, Tosh had to shoot the Spider mines laid by the Vulture bikes to defend another factory. Tosh gave another Ghost headshot then took out the siege tank guarding the Factory. With the enemy buildings taken out, Matthew sent the last group of reinforcements via drop pods, "We're rolling out, keep them busy while we establish a forward position."

The guards deployed siege tanks instead of Hellions and Vulture bikes along with marines, medics, and Marauders in attempts to drive back the Fighters. The squad also took a break while Tosh replenished ammo. "You're closing in to another military cell block; feel like making some new friends?" asked Matthew. Tosh knew that his allies could handle themselves and proceeded to free the last group of prisoners. He picked off a siege tank unnoticed and casted mind blast on the marines, medic, and Marauder. Tosh casted psi-shield moved towards the second siege tank getting closed it and took out the marines and medic simultaneously. This group of patrols included a Viking in walker mode and a Raven. Tosh quickly finished the tank and casted another mind blast on the Viking stunning the pilot so that he could finish off the Marauder. Next, he took out the Viking and the Raven, and then let out the last group of prisoners who commandeered siege tanks.

In the Fighters' main encampment, five buildings took the role of nuclear silos were constructed. "Tosh we have nukes ready for launch, paint the target, just don't call in the strike in too close," Matthew informed the Spectre. Like Ghosts, Spectres also had devices combining a laser pointer and the guiding tool for the tactical nuclear missiles. Tosh launched the first nuke to destroy two missile turrets and two bunkers exposing the occupants while taking out the surrounding enemy in the blast zone. The guards had a pair of new fortified-armored mechs to guard the base in which Matthew recognized as Thors. They stood as tall as a two-story building armed with a chaotic cannon on each arm, missile pods in the shoulder launching projectiles that inflict extra damage against medium armor, and 250 mm strike cannons. Tosh took out the two siege tanks on high ground then launched the second nuke destroying the missile turrets, Thors, and the other patrols in the blast zone. The Dominion also had Banshees to guard the base. The remaining three nukes were used to cripple the prison's heavy defenses allowing the Fighters and prisoners to lay waste on the base.

"You just unleashed a nightmare on all of us, heaven help you now," Nova commented.

"And the walls come tumbling down! Be free my brothers and sisters! Your new life awaits!" Tosh laughed at the time some of the prisoner he recognized as Spectre came out. For the other prisoners, they became recruits for Matthew's army as their freedom came at a cost and were given a chance to do something good as redemption for their previous crimes committed in their lives.

Tosh returned to the Zeus and praised Matthew, "You guys did good. Now me and my spectres will finish the job, we'll wipe out the burning shadow and save the sector."

"What exactly is the burning shadow?" Matthew asked.

"The old man did not tell me everything," Tosh could not answer.

"Where can we find him?"

"He just appeared to me, he will appear to you later. Now there's no point in helping Raynor with his revolution. We, Raynor and his men, Mengsk and the Dominion, the Protoss, and the Zerg will be wiped out before the revolution becomes a success. It's up to us to deal with the coming unnoticed threat," Tosh answered.

"We'll get to that even if my brother gets involved with it," Matthew said.

Tosh gave him the data to make Spectre equipment and promised only volunteers could undergo the processes of becoming Spectres. Therefore during the training, the Psi Indoctrinator would not be used so that there would not be any brainwashing. Tosh and his Spectres were in debt with Matthew owing him just about anything despite the other Fighters distrusted them. The Spectres were medium-armored infiltrators equipped with siege-capable AGR-14 assault rifle and could cast ultrasonic pulse to stun groups of enemies in a non-lethal way. They could also charge up their psionic energy to unleash the psionic lash making them more powerful. Matthew researched a suit that enabled Spectres to cloak without energy.

For the Diamondback, Matthew came up with the Shaped Hull for enhanced durability and Tri-lithium cells to extend the rail guns' range. The Reapers were given the Nitro Boost to speed up the jetpacks and U238 Shells to extend their pistols range as well as increasing the damage against light armor and unarmored enemies. The Firebats were upgraded with Incinerator Gauntlets to increase their damage radius and Juggernaut plating toughening their armor. The Vulture bikes received Ion Thrusters to speed up the bikes and the magazine to replenish Spider mines. For both the Hellion and Hellbat, Matthew gave them Thermite Filaments to increase damage against biological enemies and Twin-linked Flamethrower to increase their damage radius.

The breakout was in the news and the anchor asked the report if it was Raynor's Raiders that carried such act. When she answered that this breakout had nothing to do with Raynor and his men, the anchor immediately cut her off with a commercial.


	8. Quest for Prophecy

At the time the Freedom Fighters were traveling, a Protoss vessel not of any regular kind approached the Zeus. The alien ship's occupant boarded the Zeus in some other way and reached the bridge. "Matthew Turkins, I am Zeratul, Praetor of the Dark Templar. I bring tidings of thy doom," the Protoss different from Tassadar's forces appeared. He wore a mask and a cape.

"How did you know mine? What are you talking about?" Matthew questioned. Zeratul began his long story.

In the Dark Templar colony of Shakuras, Zeratul had a dream. When Protoss and Zerg were fighting, a meteor shower occurred and meteors took form of burning humanoids that kill both Protoss and the Zerg. Zeratul woke up and followed the white owl that gave him the dream. In a secret location, the owl magically shape shifted to an old man beyond his hundreds wearing a white gown. "Greetings, Prelate Zeratul, I knew you would find your way. What I gave you is not a nightmare but a vision," the man began.

"Who are you? How did you know about me? Why are you giving me this vision?" Zeratul questioned.

"I know many things about you and your people, as well as your history. My friend and I had watched the war between the Protoss and Zerg. My identity at this time is unimportant. Know that I have seen the future and behold the great burning shadow that is coming to consume this sector. You sense it as well, don't you?"

"What exactly is the burning shadow?"

"The Burning Legion is an army of demons that seek conquest and consumption in many worlds. They planned to conquer this sector and the worlds too."

"Why this sector?"

"I was betrayed by my friend who joined the Legion and told them about this sector. You must gather your allies and seek the man by the name of Matthew Turkins. Both of you are destined to bring hope and take the stand against the Legion," the old man muttered incantations teleporting away.

Zeratul questioned whether he should trust the magician or not. He took a war band left Shakuras for the planet Ulaan via the Void Seeker and began searching for clues. When arrived to the empty planet with no inhabitants, he began looking at a temple-like area with images. "The Zerg swarm came as was foretold and the Protoss, first born of the gods, rose to fight them. Now, the Xel'Naga that forged us all are returning. But do they come to save? Or to destroy?" he wondered. "The prophecy was divided into fragments, each kept at separate shrines. I must gather them and depart this world quickly." It was quite an easy task for the Dark Templar Prelate. He teleported to cross every chasm he came across. For each Xel'naga shrine, he stretched his arm and had his palm facing extracting the fragment in a psionic way. With all three fragments gathered, Zeratul returned to the Void Seeker and set course for Zhakul, a Protoss library world, where the Preservers could decipher the fragments.

When Zeratul arrived to the planet, there was an unpowered base he could use. He unloaded robotic Probes from the Void Seeker and they began warping in a Nexus served as a fortress. They also warped in Pylons that appeared like giant crystals in a ring used to power buildings and provide energy to Protoss units. Once power restored to the base, four fortified-armored range striders made by the Dark Templar were warped in. The pilots were fused with the machines and their heads were sticking out. They were armed with siege-capable Particle Disruptors and had the ability to teleport like Zeratul. "The mighty spirits of the preservers are imprisoned close by, we must find them," he managed to get their locations. A Dragoon came to their base and muttered, "the Preservers you seek serve a higher power now, dark one." It attacked immediately and the Stalkers brought it down. "Higher power? What could have corrupted these Protoss so? Truly, something foul has taken hold of this sacred place," Zeratul was baffled. The Stalkers discovered an abandoned structure not far from his encampment appeared general to the Protoss, "a Robotics Facility! This structure may prove useful to us." After a Pylon was place, a Colossus battle strider was warped in. Another nearby abandoned building was recognizable to his people, "A Dark Shrine! Once power is restored it could be of great value to us." After power was restored, a pair of light-armored Dark Templar on foot equipped with warp blades either straight or in the form of a twin-bladed scythe arrived, "Zeratul, truly fate has sent you here."

"Join me, brothers, and we shall cleanse this place of evil," the Prelate requested.

"Command us," the Dark Templar took the role of cloaked melee assassins.

In the main base of the Zhakul guardians, an unnatural monster with the appearance of a Protoss and Zerg traces appeared, "INTRUDERS."

"A Protoss and Zerg hybrid. Gods, an abomination, who created such atrocity?" Zeratul was horrified.

"Come my SLAVES, the time has come to give me your STRENGTH," the hybrid began absorbing energy from the Preservers then attacked Zeratul's encampment, "This knowledge is FORBIDDEN." The monster could see through the Dark Templar's cloaking and its psionic shockwave dealt additional damage against building. It could even cast psionic energy lifting Dark Templar and Stalker into the air, such ability was not taking effect on Colossi. Despite his troop inflicted a lot of damage to the monster, it disappeared back to its base, "your doom is only delayed."

"The hybrid is draining the Preservers to survive! I must free them before it is too late," Zeratul observed and decided to act quickly. The Protoss guardians sent a force of Zealots, Dragoons, and Scout fighters to attack. The Colossi could handle the Zealots, the Stalkers shot down the fighters, and the Dark Templar was a match to almost anything on ground. He formed a bigger force out of what he had available and cleared the guardians' sub-base having the Colossi to take out the defensive cannons from a nice safe distance. Zeratul's attack force discovered another building, "this Stargate lies abandoned." After the building was powered, a Void Ray, fortified-armored dreadnaught made by the Dark Templar equipped with siege-capable beam, was warped in. "Prismatic core online," the pilot muttered. "Ready yourself, my brethren. We confront a terrible evil this day," Zeratul reminded him. He sent everything he had to free the Preservers, such action was the only solution to killing this hybrid. The Stalkers, Void Rays, and Colossi kept the defenders busy while the Dark Templar cut the Preservers free. The death of the hybrid caused the fight to stop and the Zhakul guardians stood down. Zeratul brought the fragments to the mystics and they had their palms facing the prelate's palm to interpret the fragments telepathically, "We have seen the prophetic fragments in your mind, Zeratul. We will make of them what we can. The Cycle shall draw to its end. The Xel'Naga who forged the stars will transcend their creation. Yet, the Fallen One shall remain destined to cover the Void in shadow. It begins with the Great Hungerer. It ends in utter darkness." Zeratul guessed the "Great Hungerer" as the Zerg Overmind, then set out to the Zerg home world of Char.

Like Redstone, Char was also a volcanic planet with oceans of fire, tectonic storms, and an atmosphere that could burn a man alive without proper equipment. There were no lava surges making the planet stable. Zeratul managed to infiltrate the Overmind's nesting area avoiding the Zerg and began discovering what role it played in the prophecy. The two minds began touching each other as the Overmind revealed that the Zerg indeed were made by the Xel'Naga. The brain-like entity was in fact an unwilling pawn who received an overriding directive to destroy the Protoss. Despite the Overmind screamed and raged in the prison of its own mind, it gave Zeratul a vision of the future.

In the dystopian and apocalyptic vision, the Prelate led a unified Protoss against the Zerg which were slaves to the hybrid. "Protoss brethren, heed me! The last twilight has fallen. The galaxy burns around us! The Terrans have been consumed. We are all that stands against the shadow. But if we are to meet our end this day, then we will do so AS ONE! En Taro Tassadar!" Zeratul boosted the morale of the unified Protoss. "Great one, the vault is prepared. Guard us while we preserve our knowledge for those that may follow. They must not make the mistakes we did," a High Templar requested.

A fleet of Phoenixes arrived, "I have rallied the last of our great fleet!" the pilot of the special Phoenix informed.

"Your timing is impeccable, Admiral Urun! When the enemy takes to the air, we will need your support," Zeratul recognized the pilot.

"The Zerg performed their function as I planned. My Hybrid are proof of this. Now, the last of the protoss will fulfill their function in death!" the Fallen One was watching from the Void and gave order to his Zerg slaves to attack. The Phoenix engaged the Mutalisks allowing the Stalkers to help Zeratul with the Roaches while the Colossi and Zealots could handle the Zerglings. However, the weakness of the Phoenix was ground attackers. High Templars were warped in and merged to create Archons while the Dark Templars helped out with the other Zerg ground breeds including Hydralisks and Ultralisks.

Despite the first wave was repelled, the admiral commented on the Zerg's relentlessness, "The Zerg are swarming at our flanks. We have to react quickly or our perimeter defenses will fall!"

After the second and third wave was repelled, Urun decided to attack the Zerg hive clusters, "I'm detecting a large amount of Zerg activity in their hive clusters! Prepare for an assault!"

Before the Protoss attack party could carry out the assault, "All shall be remade in my name! Behold my greatest creation!" the Fallen One sent out hybrids to intercept the attackers. Those monsters could not be defeated by any small measures and could hit hard with their chaotic attacks. The Phoenixes had to use Graviton Beam to lift the hybrids keeping them from attacking and Zeratul casted a psionic energy he called Void Prison disabling a hybrid. This enabled him, his brethren, Zealots, and Colossi to take it out with ease. The Stalkers and Archons could still hit the hybrids being lifted up by the Phoenixes.

A fleet of Void Rays arrived, "Our Void Rays are ready to do their part! Disengage prism inhibitors and concentrate all batteries on the hybrid!" said the pilot of the special Void Ray.

"Well met, great Mohandar! For Aiur!" Zeratul recognized the pilot.

For every hybrid deployed, Zeratul or the Phoenixes first disabled the monster allowing the Void Rays finish it as the longer the dreadnaught stick to the target the damage output increases. Apart from the hybrids, the Void Rays could take down Ultralisks and Brood Lords easily. They also made good counters against Corruptors with Stalkers and Archons providing ground-to-air support. However, numbers could be a concern for the Void Rays. After several waves were repelled, "Every hand is turned against you. Even the ground beneath your feet carries the seeds of your destruction!" the Fallen One ordered Nydus worms to tunnel to the Protoss encampment letting out Broodlings.

At that time, a fleet of Carriers arrived and the commander of a special Carrier spoke in a morale-boosting tone, "This is the hour of truth, noble templar! Let the enemy know the wrath of Aiur's champions!"

"Executor Selendis! Unleash the full power of your forces! There may be no tomorrow!" Zeratul recognized the commander.

"En Taro Tassadar, Zeratul!" muttered Selendis.

The Carriers could swarm many enemies especially hybrids with robotic Interceptors; however the Corruptors could be the weakness of the Carriers.

"You have no place to hide and nowhere to run!" the Fallen One was in delight as the Protoss would be overwhelmed by the Zerg and hybrids.

A massive fortified-armored Mothership arrived and its commander reminded his people, "This is Hierarch Artanis commanding the Shield of Aiur! Our matrix-fields are within range! Engaging mass recall! My brethren, hear me! For there is little time left. All that remains of our race, our civilization, are those that stand beside you now. Trust in each other. Strike as one will! Let our last stand burn a memory so bright, we will be remembered forever! En Taro Tassadar!" The Mothership was equipped with rift beams and had abilities of cloaking nearby friends, recalling troops, and opening a vortex sucking friend and foe disabling them. However the Zerg sent fortified-armored Overseers to detect cloaked units. "As I was your beginning, so shall I be your end," the Fallen One foresaw the fall of the Protoss soon. Zeratul and his brethren were the first to fall followed by the other ground forces. At the same time, the Protoss air force was brought down as well. After the Protoss was eradicated, the hybrids disposed of the Zerg. The Fallen One muttered in a malicious tone, "I love it when a plan comes together."

The Overmind extracted the location of Aiur, the Protoss home world, from Zeratul's mind. The Zerg quickly mobilized an invasion forces and departed for Aiur. During the invasion, the Overmind later embedded itself into the planet's crust. In Aiur, Zerg had to deal with another unforeseen threat besides the Protoss. The two races began fighting for the domination of Aiur. Zeratul boarded the Void Seeker and left the planet. By uncovering the Xel'Naga prophecy, he learned that there was a malevolent presence in the Void that sought to destroy everything. The question remained unanswered to Zeratul was whether that Fallen One was a Xel'Naga or not. The Prelate wondered if there was any connection between the Fallen One and Burning Legion. Remembering what the old man told him, Zeratul decided to seek the human by the name of Matthew Turkins.

"That was quite a tale. If those hybrids are real, we'll be in hell of a trouble" Matthew commented and he was also shocked learning about the Fallen One. "Adam, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

Matthew and Zeratul befriended each other as the Freedom Fighters and the Protoss Dark Templar combined forces to face the coming threat of the Burning Legion and the Fallen One. The two friends learned from each other via conversations in the cantina. Matthew learned about the Aeon of Strife and the exile of the Dark Templar from Aiur, while Zeratul learned about Matthew's past and the Space Time Matter. The engineer remembered little about the history of Earth and humanity. He gave what he knew to the Protoss Prelate. Matthew also showed Zeratul the data of the Space Time Matter and was concerned of where to get the materials.

"Mom! Adam!" Matthew began running toward his brother and mother in excitement. The reunion was spoiled when meteors rained from the sky that turned to be demonic creatures. The family also saw an evil alien that was neither Zerg or Protoss. "What are they, boys?" the boys' mother asked. "It's the Burning Legion!" Adam answered. "It can't be," Matthew guessing the alien to be the Fallen One Zeratul spoke of. "It's all the fault of you two," their mother spoke angrily on the troubles her sons got into.

Actually it was a nightmare Matthew had and the engineer woke up. He breathed heavily and admitted to Zeratul about it. "I sense that the Fallen One had troubled you too," as the Protoss read his mind.

"The Fallen One is not the only problem; we also have the Burning Legion to deal with. We have to find my brother and help him. But before that, we must make the gate for us to get to his world. No spaceship can reach it."

Matthew went back to the armory to continue upgrading his forces. He gave Banshees Shockwave Missile Battery enabling them to blow lines of enemies and Cross-Spectrum Dampeners to double the amount of time for them to stay cloaked. The Wraith fighters received Tomahawk Power Cells for increased starting energy and Displacement Fields for them to dodge 20% of attacks when cloaked but detected. The Advanced Healing A.I. was installed into the Medivacs enabling them to provide medical treatment to two units.


	9. Skygeirr

The combined forces approached a space station as Zeratul sensed Protoss energy signatures and decided to investigate. "Skygeirr Station is where the Protoss energy signatures come from, we should go in there and investigate."

"I don't think the Dominion will let us in without a fight" Matthew spotted the Dominion soldiers guarding the entrance with everything they had.

"I can see that, my friend. You're not the only threat to the Dominion Terrans, I won't expect a warm welcoming from them as well."

"Can you clear the landing zone for us?"

"I'm on to it," Zeratul left the Zeus for the Void Seeker. The Protoss vessel landed in a safe spot allowing Zeratul and the Dark Templar to clear out the landing zone. It was easy for them to take out the patrolling marines, a Marauder, and a Diamondback. "Watch out for that missile turret! They can detect you and your brethren," Matthew alerted his Protoss friends. The Prelate casted the Void Prison on the turret disabling its detector ability and teleported to destroy the turret within minutes. He and the Dark Templars easily destroyed the bunkers killing the occupants who would not see them coming.

Matthew suited up for combat and decided to take part personally. The Probes came out from the Void Seeker began warping in buildings while the Fighters' main base buildings landed and Matthew came out from the command center. Three Medivacs arrived with four marines, two Marauders, and a Thor that the engineer came up with. The Thor had a special mechanism that switch between missile pods and chaotic 250 mm cannons used to shot down air forces. Matthew was confident that his forces could outnumber and overwhelm the Dominion forces even initially without the Dark Templar. He considered having the Dark Templar in their side as an advantage over the Dominion. Zeratul's Robotic Facility could also manufacture robotic light-armored Observers used as fly spies cloaked and having detector ability. They made better scouts than Hellions, Vulture bikes, and Reapers without putting anybody at risk. Nevertheless, the Reapers and Vultures were used for anti-infantry.

The Colossi and siege tanks formed a formidable siege unit as the battle striders could spot the high ground for the immobile artillery. The Stalkers could counter Firebats, Goliaths, Wraith fighters, and Vikings while fighting alongside with marines and Marauders. The Spectres and Dark Templar made an efficient infiltration team and were capable of dealing with dangerous enemies. As a hero version of the marine, Matthew could throw hand grenades taking out groups of enemy infantry. He drew attention from Dominion siege tanks, Thors, and Battlecruisers so that Zeratul could place them in Void Prison. The Void Rays could handle the immobile artillery easily and could counter Thors and Battlecruisers. Those alien dreadnaughts worked well with the Fighters' air cavalry of Wraith fighters, Banshees, and Vikings. The Stalkers and Void Rays received benefits from the Science Vessels while the Dark Templars received medical treatment from medics and Medivacs. When Zeratul's war band and the Freedom Fighters were approaching the entrance, a Dominion Marauder ordered, "Hold them back! Don't let them in lab!" The combined force defeated the guards and broke into the interior of the station.

A fleet of Protoss arrived before the Dark Templars and Freedom Fighters enter. Tassadar remembered the Dark Templars as heretics and they were to be dealt with like any other enemy. In his Carrier, Gantrithor, the old man appeared magically, "Cease this violence immediately! You and Zeratul are drawn to this place by the Protoss energy signatures. The Dark Templars and your people must cooperate for the investigation first."

"Madness, why should we work with the dark ones? Who are you?" Tassadar questioned in an uneasy tone.

"The invasion of the Burning Legion has begun in the sector starting with Aiur. Your home world has fallen and the Zerg had arrived there as well. Now the demons and the Zerg were fighting against each other. The Dark Templar and your people must unite as well as to join forces with Matthew Turkins' Freedom Fighters. By doing so, will save the sector from the flame. At this time, my identity is not important," the elderly man spoke in a strong voice telling Tassadar the bad news.

"What is the Legion? How did they know about us and our home? How did the Zerg find Aiur? How did you know about us?" Tassadar demanded.

"My friend and I were interested in the Protoss. As we had been watching you, we know the history of your people. The Burning Legion is an army of demons that seek conquest and consumption in many worlds. My friend betrayed me and became an agent of the Legion. He managed to summon Archimonde and built demon gates allowing the Legion to enter Aiur. The Zerg Overmind got the location of Aiur from Zeratul of the Dark Templar. The Prelate did not want to do it, but the Overmind managed to extract it from his mind. Zeratul was uncovering a Xel'Naga prophecy at that time," the man explained.

"Why should we trust you?" Tassadar did not seem to believe him.

"Believe me, once you're done with the investigation. Go back to Aiur and see for yourself. You and your people won't stand against the Legion alone. Lastly, you must join forces with Matthew Turkins and the Freedom Fighters as well. The combined force of unified Protoss and humans will take the stand against the demons," the old man persuaded the executor strongly and he teleported away. Tassadar decided to take ground forces with him into the interior of the station and formed a reluctant alliance with the Dark Templar. He also found Matthew Turkins familiar.

The three leaders entered into the laboratory and set up encampment. The Freedom Fighters' Starport could only build Vikings only due to the fact that the interior of the station could not accommodate air forces. Therefore the Stargate could not be warped in for this mission, but the Protoss could still use Observers. After the encampment was finished constructing and warping in, Tassadar and Zeratul felt pain psionically. The attacker was the source of Protoss energy signatures. To the horror of the three heroes, "Another Protoss-Zerg hybrid," Zeratul spoke in pain remembering the similar monster he encountered. He casted Void Prison preventing the monster from attacking then slashed it with his Warp blade, Matthew focus fired on it, and Tassadar used psionic discharge to fight unlike regular High Templar. From hearing about the hybrid, Matthew got to face the nightmare and fight the monster. Matthew had Thors, Spectres using Psionic Lash, and siege tanks to back him up while the Dark Templar and Archons helped out the Prelate and the executor taking down the hybrid. The Void Prison lasted for a few minutes and the monster casted Psionic Shockwave to knock the attackers away stunning them. Like the hybrid Zeratul confronted in Zhakul, it could see through the cloaking of Dark Templars and Spectres. When ready, Zeratul casted another Void Prison to prevent the hybrid from fighting back.

"I see you took down a magnificent creature," a voice in Eastern European accent muttered as a white-haired man appeared.

"Who are you?" Matthew asked in a serious tone.

"I've had many names throughout the millennia, young prodigal. You would know me best as Emil Narud," the man introduced himself.

"You're the one who made the hybrid," Zeratul made an assumption.

"Indeed, this creature is the completion of a cycle. Its role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young. Behold the culmination of your history," Narud spoke of the monsters' capability.

"What are you?" Tassadar demanded.

"I am a servant of a far greater power. My master, Amon the Fallen Xel'naga, and Lord Archimonde will be pleased with the project," Narud answered and Zeratul was shocked remembering the corrupt Dragoon speaking of the higher power.

"What connection do Amon and the Burning Legion have?" Zeratul questioned.

"I was visited by the black wizard who told me about joining forces with Legion. They shared the same objectives as my master and he allied with them. Together, they will rule the sector. The hybrids are an asset to the Legion," Narud's words shocked the heroes and disappeared. Zeratul guessed the black wizard as the traitor to the old man.

The laboratory was occupied by the Burning Legion and they began moving in to attack the encampment. The attack force consisted of heavily armored Felhounds which appeared like dogs with chaotic claws and Doom Guards which were massive with wings and hooves taking the role as captains. They wielded deadly blades and could fire bolts at air forces. The Doom Guards could cast a spell to cripple heroes and powerful units; War Stomp to damage and stun groups of Zealots and Dark Templars; and Rain of Fire on buildings. The attackers also included Felguards were the heavily-armored demon infantry that wielded bladed staffs and Felarchers were medium-armored range units. The voluptuous succubi took the role of support spell casters and thought humans were easy to take down. The Protoss were immune to the charming demons reminded the humans not to be fooled by succubi's beautiful appearances. The demons were fearsome opponents that the combined forces had ever faced and more destructive than the Zerg. The giant Infernals were heavily-armored burning humanoids that appeared in the dream of Matthew and Zeratul. Those burning demons had devastating chaotic melee attack. "So that's the Legion the old man had been telling us about," Zeratul muttered. The psionic pain Zeratul and Tassadar had indicating a hybrid released, therefore it took quite a lot of pepper for the combined force to bring it down. The second monster could also create two identical clones of itself to fool the attackers. Matthew's hand grenades could only deal a significant amount of damage to the hybrid and its clones. The three heroes decided to outnumber the remaining hybrids with more powerful units after killing the second hybrid. After another wave of demons was repelled, the third hybrid was released. The monster could cast Psionic Storm a similar ability of the High Templar used to take out groups of enemies. Tassadar could use Feedback ability to deplete the hybrid's energy preventing it from using any of its ability; however its detector ability was unaffected. The fourth hybrid was located not from the cluster of demon gates and the combined force fought through the Legion destroying the structures. The fourth hybrid used Graviton Prison to lift enemies into the air disabling them similar to the Protoss Phoenix's Graviton Beam. Tassadar depleted its energy with Feedback like he did on the previous hybrid so that the fourth hybrid could not use Graviton Beam. The more powerful units owned the harder the combined forces could hit the remaining hybrids.

The last two hybrids were released simultaneously and Tassadar decided to have another High Templar for support. Together, they could deplete the energy from both monsters making it easier for their allies. After the hybrids were killed, the combined forces moved proceeded to the lower level pursuing Narud.

"I'm sensing more Protoss there but they aren't my people other than fanatics calling themselves the Tal'darim translated as 'The Forged'," Tassadar informed his allies.

"Not them again!" Matthew was shocked remembering the merciless Tal'darim his men fought.

"What exact trouble did you get yourself into?" Tassadar asked.

"I'll explain later," Matthew spoke as the combined forces took a break. The wounded Protoss troops received medical treatment from the human medics. At that time, Tassadar gradually overcame the prejudice towards the Dark Templar and began learning from Zeratul. The High Templar gained the ability to merge his own power with the Dark Templar energies.

"Tassadar, Matthew Turkins, dark one, you are not welcome here!" a Tal'darim Zealot spoke in a harsh hostile tone. The Tal'darim would not hesitate to take on Tassadar's forces and the Dark Templar like they did towards Matthew's men. The Tal'darim hated the Dark Templar as much as they hated Matthew for pirating terrazine in Bel'Shir. From what Tassadar know about the Tal'darim was that a group of Aiur Protoss was exposed to some strange substance causing them to cut themselves from the Khala, a psionic bond, and disappeared. The executor realized that the Tal'darim were worse than the exiled heretic Dark Templar. Narud used the fanatic Protoss as his best troops and elite guards. After the heroes, four marines, two medics, two ally Zealots, a Marauder, and a Stalker cleared a spot to establish bases, Tassadar and Narud challenged each other into a null zone firing psionic beams at each other. At that time, Narud's eyes were glowing green and green light was emitting from him.

There were chasms in the area enabling the combined forces to produce only fighters from the Starport and the Stargate, as the area could not accommodate Carriers and Battlecruisers. "Tal'darim, destroy their encampments, he will not survive alone!" Narud ordered. Even though the bases were finished establishing, the Tal'darim sent a group of Zealots and Dragoons to attack them mercilessly.

"There are five Xel'naga temples powering Narud, let me deactivate them and keep me covered while I'm at it. Show the Tal'darim no mercy, for you shall receive none," Zeratul informed his allies. Matthew decided to lead Marauders, medics, Spectres, Thors, Diamondbacks, Vikings, Wraith fighters, Banshees, Goliaths, and siege tanks; whereas Zeratul took his brethren, Zealots, Stalkers, Archons, Colossi, Scout fighters, and Void Rays to cover him while he deactivate the temple.

When they were on their way to the temple, someone called to Zeratul. "En Taro Adun, Zeratul, the Tal'darim have imprisoned all those who oppose them. Release us and we will join you," it turned out to be captive Dark Templar. The combined forces broke the group of three Dark Templar free and one of them said, "Our thanks, Zeratul, the Tal'darim will pay for their treachery."

Everyone positioned themselves as the Prelate began deactivating the temple, "THE INTRUDERS ARE IN THE TEMPLE! STOP THEM!" a Tal'darim Zealot ordered as he and his brethren consisted of Zealots and Dragoons were warped in not far from the temple. The siege tank blasted any Tal'darim on ground when they came at range and the Marauders slowed their movement. The Zealots of the two factions slashed each other and the ranged units provided them support. The Tal'darim was not the only problem as a hybrid was deployed. Unlike the other hybrids, this monster was Zerg-based due to having Zerg face and carapace. It attacked with chaotic claws and chaotic spat bio-slime. A Spectre casted an ultrasonic pulse then casted Psionic Lash along with the other Spectres to kill it. There was no way for Marauders to slow the monster down due to its massiveness. The Dark Templars could surround the hybrid and slashed it. Cloaked Banshees and Void Rays could also help a lot from the air by firing missiles and focusing the beam at the monster better than cloaked Wraith fighters and ally Scout fighters.

After Zeratul deactivated the first temple, Tassadar started gaining on him. "The temple! It can't be!" Narud felt as he lost part of his power.

The combined forces repelled another group of Tal'darim attackers consisted of Archons, High Templar, Zealots, and Dragoons. Once the second group of Dark Templar prisoners were released, "We will join the hunt for the Tal'darim," one of them spoke in determination. When Zeratul began deactivating the second temple, "THEY'RE ATTACKING THE TEMPLE! TAKE THEM OUT WARRIORS!" a Tal'darim Zealot shouted. The Tal'darim included Archons to engage Zeratul's escorts as well as another hybrid. With sufficient numbers, Archons were not an issue. "Another temple down! You'll pay for this!" Narud shouted to Zeratul, Matthew, and their forces.

With the third group of prisoners released, one of them muttered, "My blades thirst for vengeance!" For the third temple, "BROTHERS! GET TO THE TEMPLE BRING DOWN THOSE DEFILERS!" A Tal'darim Zealot spoke in a relentless tone and the fanatic Protoss began warping in Colossi to hit Zeratul's escorts harder, however the Freedom Fighters Vikings could hit those battle striders in fighter mode. Like Wraith fighters, the ally Scout fighters launched the missiles at the tall robot. At that time, two hybrids attacked at the same time. The Dark Templar surrounded one of them and began slashing it while a Spectre casted an ultrasonic pulse stunning that hybrid and the other Spectres unleashed Psionic Lash dealing a lot of damage to the monster.

Despite the challenge of holding off two hybrids, Zeratul succeeded deactivating the third temple causing Narud to slowly become powerless. "Tal'darim, show them no mercy!" Narud ordered. The fanatic Protoss brought Colossi to attack the encampment of the combined forces. Though those battle striders were repelled; groups of Zealots, Dragoons, Archons, High Templar, and Scout fighters followed the battle striders to attack.

Zeratul and Matthew decided to lead two separate groups as the Prelate continued with the mission while Matthew led the attack on the Tal'darim bases. It was like the engineer's first time to lead the Protoss allies in combat. Matthew freed the last group of prisoners, "Truly you bring freedom to all, friend Matthew," the freed Dark Templar thanked him. When Zeratul began deactivating the fourth temple, "THE DARK ONE SEEK TO BEFOUL THE LEGACY OF THE GODS! DESTROY THEM!" the Tal'darim Zealot ordered and this time Scout fighters were used to air strike Zeratul's escorts. There was a dogfight between the Scout fighters of the two different Protoss factions and the Void Rays continued to take out Archons, Colossi, and the hybrid. The Vikings and Wraith fighters helped out their Protoss allies joining the dogfight. At the same time, Matthew's group attacked the Tal'darim encampment. With moderate casualties sustained, the destruction of the Tal'darim bases prevented them from attacking their encampment. "NO! NO!" Narud shouted witnessing the destruction and Zeratul finished deactivating the fifth temple. Tassadar was now gaining on him, however one temple remained active.

Matthew and his attack force regrouped with Zeratul to finish the mission. "STOP THE DEFILERS! BURN EVERY OF THEM TO ASHES!" the Tal'darim Zealot spoke harshly. The fanatical Protoss began hitting Zeratul's escorts hard by warping in mainly Carriers. The fighters of the combined forces could take down those powerful ships easily and the Goliaths could provide ground-to-air support. Tal'darim had Archons and Colossi to provide the Carriers with ground support. The last two hybrids were helping them as well. After Zeratul deactivated the last temple, only 25% of the escorts including Matthew survived. "This can't be happening!" Narud realized that he became powerless and was knocked down by Tassadar.

The faithful servant of darkness retreated and the three heroes pursued him.

"Show yourself, Narud! It's over!" Matthew spoke in a serious tone.

"It's only the beginning. Amon whispered of this from the stars. He told you three of his coming. He told you all of ruin, extinction. The end of all things," Narud spoke in an ominous tone unseen.

"Your master is to depart from this sector, never to return, leave my brother out of this," Matthew spoke bravely.

"Did you think he would just go? The end of all things is also applicable to his world," a knight came out wielding a sword and a lance.

"No way," Matthew was baffled.

"Brother," the knight spoke as he lifted his visor revealing the face of Adam's adult version. He had his horse to charge right at them attempting to run them over. Zeratul jumped at his human ally to push him out of the way while Tassadar knocked Adam off from his horse using his psionic discharge. His lance fall off from his right hand at the process and the horse disappeared.

Tassadar helped Zeratul and Matthew up whereas Adam got up on his own. The human commander drew his combat knife out and both men began running towards each other. Tassadar and Zeratul watched as both men clashed metal blades with each other. Adam lunged his sword and Matthew dodged the attacked grabbing his wrist. The knight grabbed the marine's wrist in return and both men glared at each other.

"You're not my brother. You're nothing!" Matthew yelled and Adam pivoted then knocked him into the ground with a kick.

"Prepare for your death, Matthew Turkins!" Adam spoke as he jumped right at the marine with his sword pointing to his head. Matthew had been holding the blade from sinking into his brain.

Tassadar let out a psionic discharge to knock the sword off from Adam who was in fact Narud in disguise and Matthew kicked him off. Narud changed form from a knight to a voluptuous, beautiful blond young woman wearing bikini who said, "I'm everything you can never have."

He/she choked Matthew using psionic energy and Zeratul realized his human ally was tricked by appearances. The Prelate managed to slay Narud by stabbing him/her in the back. "Though I die, it is not over. Amon will see you soon," Narud spoke ominously and died afterwards.

"I did not know Narud can be a dangerous shape shifter," Matthew spoke in a horrified tone.

"It's not just you, we did not know it too," Tassadar mollified him.

"There are some things that you cannot expect in the shadows, my friends," Zeratul muttered.

"There's no business here, let's go home," Tassadar turned to Zeratul.

"I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as us," the Prelate was concerned about the Protoss government. He remembered the Conclave was behind the exile of the Dark Templar from Aiur.

"Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our home world from the Swarm and the Legion. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations, help me save our people," Tassadar spoke as he was changed.

"Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can," Zeratul agreed to help the executor with saving the Aiur Protoss.

As they got out another Protoss fleet from Aiur arrived, Tassadar recognized the executor as his student, "Artanis, what are you doing here?"

"Aldaris sent us to find you. How could you work with the dark ones?" Artanis spoke in a shocked tone.

"It's a long story. By combining forces, we could take the stand against the Zerg and the Legion. We're doing this for Aiur," Tassadar remembered what the old man told him.

"Aldaris and the Conclave won't be pleased," Artanis reminded his instructor.

"Don't let him control you, Artanis. The Judicator have long since steered the actions of the Templar to their own ends. It's time we acted of our own accord," the High Templar spoke in attempting to bring his student to the right track.

"It's going to be risky. Fenix and I tried to kill a Zerg Cerebrate, but it was resurrected. Fenix was ambushed and killed by the Zerg in Antioch," Artanis reported.

"The powers you and your brethren wield are useless. It is possible that it will take Dark Templar energies to slay those Cerebrates," Tassadar came up with a possibility.

"It's going to be a risk for joining your forces, but if it involves saving our people, it will worth it. Who is this Terran?" Artanis decided to be part of Tassadar's forces and raised a question regarding his instructor's human ally as the new executor never met a human before.

"This is Matthew Turkins of the Freedom Fighters, he and his men will help save our people," Tassadar introduced Matthew to his student.

"It's nice to meet you, Artanis," Matthew spoke offered the Protoss handshake.

"It's how Terrans greet new friends," Tassadar explained and Artanis gave Matthew a handshake.

"It's nice meeting you too. Let's go back to Aiur," Artanis spoke in a cautious tone.

Zeratul returned to his Void Seeker, Tassadar boarded the Gantrithor, Artanis returned to the Shield of Aiur, and Matthew went back to the Zeus. The combined force began traveling to the devastated Protoss home world of Aiur.

Matthew upgraded the Thor with Immortality Protocol that the destroyed Thor became wreckage and the special mechanism used to revive it. Its second upgrade was 330 mm Cannons used for artillery barrage on groups of enemies and structures stunning them. Lastly, the Battlecruisers were modified with Missile Pods that fired a volley of missiles which damage groups of air units and Defensive Matrix that absorb damage.


	10. Aiur

Arriving to the devastated Protoss home world of Aiur and the sky was now red due to the invasion from the Burning Legion. Tassadar and Artanis received a transmission, "Greetings Executor! And greetings to you, Tassadar. I am overjoyed to see you both return home in this dark hour. The Zerg have redoubled their efforts, and it seems…"

They recognized their old friend, "Fenix? It can't be! Artanis told me how you fell before the Zerg. How is it that you live and breathe?"

"Ha hah... Well, after my unfortunate defeat, my ruined body was recovered by our brethren. Our scientists were testing the Immortal, improved version of the Dragoon, and I was the first to try it." Fenix was a former Zealot and led counterattacks against the Zerg under orders from Artanis as well as holding the line in Antioch against the Burning Legion. The Praetor was presumed dead when a Hydralisk ambushed him and his suit malfunctioned. Currently, he resided in the cold robotic shell of the Immortal, fortified-armored assault strider, with hardened shields to reduce damage from most attacks and siege-capable phase disruptor cannons used to fire at ground forces only.

"Old friend, would that this never came to pass...," said Tassadar.

"Nonsense! There is no shame in defeat so long as the spirit is unconquered, and I am still able to serve Aiur to a degree. But enough of this. There is much you both need to know. You have been branded as traitors by Aldaris and the Conclave. Even now they seek to arrest you and execute the Dark Templar, Zeratul," Fenix informed them.

"I never believed that they would go so far. In the face of total annihilation they still cling to their failing traditions!" Tassadar was shocked of how fanatical the Conclave was.

"Yes, and that makes them all the more dangerous. They hunt you even now, Tassadar. And though I damn myself by doing so, I shall stand by you till the end," Fenix spoke in a supporting tone.

"En Taro Adun, noble Fenix. Artanis, it seems that if our world is to live, we must protect the Dark Templar from our own brethren. Although it pains me greatly, not even the Conclave shall stand in our way," Tassadar turned to Artanis.

"Artanis, you and the traitor Tassadar are to cease your resistance and surrender yourselves to the judgment of the Conclave. We will take the outlaw, Zeratul, into custody and deal with him as is written by the Khala's law," Judicator Aldaris, Artanis' former advisor spoke in a serious tone.

"Flee back to your masters Aldaris, and huddle with them in darkness! For your actions shall set us all unto the Zerg and the Legion!" Tassadar spoke in resistance and the Protoss civil war erupted.

Artanis and Fenix never thought of living a day to fight their own people and the same thought came to Tassadar but the Templar fought the Tal'darim in Skygeirr. As for Zeratul, the Prelate had fought Protoss twice and anticipated the hell of a welcome the Conclave would give him and his people. During the civil war, Matthew and his men remained in orbit, as Tassadar considered it to be a Protoss matter and best not to drag his allies into it. Tassadar's forces and the Conclave's forces were break-even initially especially having fortified-armored Warp Prisms used as transport and as power source, but having the Dark Templar, Stalkers, and Void Rays enabled Tassadar's army to overwhelm and outnumber the loyalists to the Protoss government.

After Artanis and his troops to destroyed Protoss fortress known as Heart of the Conclave, Tassadar went out alone, "Artanis! Aldaris! This madness must stop! The sight of my brethren slaughtering one another is more than I can stand. Though I fear you would doom us all, Aldaris, I surrender myself to the Conclave. En Taro Adun, Artanis. Don't give up the fight!"

"Tassadar of the Templar, by your actions you have severed yourself from the mercy of your brethren. You refused to destroy the Terran worlds as was commanded. You have questioned time and time again, the sacred will of the Conclave. And you have abandoned your home world in its darkest hour. Most grievous of all is that you have allied yourself with the blasphemous dark ones, and learned to utilize their profane powers in tandem with our own! What say you, oh fallen Templar?" Aldaris condemned the High Templar.

"Aldaris, I submit myself to the Conclave's judgment. But know this, given the same choices again, I would surely have made them. I have sacrificed all that our world might live. I have sullied my honor, I have discarded my rank and standing, and I have even broken our own most ancient traditions. But never think that I would, for one moment, regret my actions. For I am Templar, and above all else, I have sworn to protect our home world 'till the end," Tassadar spoke in a decisive tone and was captured.

Back at Artanis' encampment, Fenix spoke in a tone of despair, "All seems lost now, but still we must fight on. We must find Tassadar and secure his release from the Judicator before they can execute him for treason. Without him, I fear there is no way to defeat the Zerg, their Overmind, Archimonde, and the Burning Legion. Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them."

"I don't think so, Fenix. We'll back up, soon," Artanis spoke in a reassuring tone.

"Who will help us?" Fenix asked.

Artanis contacted the Zeus, "Matthew, Tassadar is now captured by the Judicator and is sentenced to stand trial for his crimes against the Conclave. Please help us rescue him and save our people from the Zerg and the Legion."

"We'll do what we can," said Matthew.

"Then you shall, bold human. You shall." Fenix spoke in an encouraging tone to a human for the first time.

The engineer had Zeus entering Aiur accompanied by three Battlecruisers and fired the Yamato Cannon at the Pylon belonging to the loyalists of the Conclave, and then cleared the buildings to land. After the smooth landing, the Freedom Fighters established their own encampment. Matthew decided to send Battlecruisers, Vikings, Banshees, Wraith fighters, marines, medics, Marauders, Diamondbacks, Goliaths, siege tanks, and Thors to support Artanis' forces. In combat, the Battlecruisers were capable to obliterating anything in its path; however fighters were threat to those powerful warships. When it comes to enemy Carriers, "all right boys, hit them with your Yamato Cannon. Couple of shots will flatten anything," Matthew ordered the fleet. The ships charged up their powerful long-range plasma cannons and released the plasma that could deal a great deal of damage to the enemy carriers. With the Yamato cannon, the Battlecruisers could also outrange defensive towers. The missile pods installed in the ships could soften up a group of Phoenixes. Artanis' fleet of Carriers made a formidable force when combined with the man-made Battlecruisers. The Scout and Phoenix fighters formed a more powerful air cavalry when combined with Banshees, Wraith fighters, and Vikings. Though without the Dark Templar, Artanis could still hit the Conclave's forces hard with the human allies backing him up. The Shield of Aiur Artanis command could even cloak the human allies besides his forces. The combined forces fought their way to the area where Tassadar was held in a stasis cell, Fenix spoke in an impatient tone, "Artanis, we have found Tassadar's Stasis Cell. We will attempt to free him now." The combined forces hit the cell with everything they had without hurting Templar.

"Tassadar is free, saddle up people, we're out of here," Matthew ordered as a Medivac was arriving to pick up heroes while the battle continued. Fenix covered his friend while marines and Marauders found themselves being slashed into pieces by enemy Zealots. The Zealots of the two different Protoss factions slashed each other and the enemy Archons shocked the Banshees that blew an Archon and the Zealots. The ally Scout fighters, Carriers, Vikings, and Battlecruisers covered the Medivac in the air so that she could pick up the heroes smoothly and unharmed.

"I expected you to attempt to retrieve your hero. You will learn that the will of the Conclave is absolute. Make peace with Adun," Aldaris said to the combined force.

Zeratul and his brethren appeared, "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise."

"I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors," Aldaris turned to the Dark Templar.

"Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind and Archimonde to win," Zeratul spoke based on reality.

"What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Aldaris questioned in a tone of distrust.

"You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare," said Zeratul.

"We shall see," Aldaris spoke and went away afterwards.

At the foothold of the combined forces, the Freedom Fighters took a break from the fight. The Protoss heroes held a meeting and Tassadar began, "My gratitude to you, for having secured my release, knows no bounds. By all the gods, we may win yet! The time has come to let loose the fury of the Dark Templar. Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face."

"Indeed. When I was seeking answers for the prophecy, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true. The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'Naga, the same beings that empowered us in our infancy. But the Overmind grew beyond their constraints, and has at last come to finish the experiments they began so long ago," Zeratul explained.

"So you see my friends, we fight not only to save Aiur, but all creation! If we fall to the Zerg then the Overmind will run rampant throughout the stars, consuming all sentience-all life. It is up to us to put an end to this madness, then deal with the Burning Legion," Tassadar spoke according to plan.

"Our forces shall engage the primary Zerg Hive clusters in an attempt to weaken their defenses. Once their numbers have thinned out, Zeratul and his companions can infiltrate the clusters and assassinate the Cerebrates. Adun willing, the Cerebrates' deaths will distract the Overmind long enough for us to assault it directly," Fenix finished.

Zeratul led a strike force combining his brethren and Artanis' forces to attack the primary Zerg Hive clusters while Fenix and Tassadar held the line. "Fenix! The skies are burning!" Tassadar saw the meteors which turned out to be demonic Infernals crashing down into the surface. Fenix had witnessed that before when the Burning Legion were summoned to Aiur by the black wizard, "This is not a natural storm! Brace yourselves everyone!" The Infernals attacked both the Protoss encampment and the Zerg Hive clusters complicating the mission. Zeratul and the attack force would not hesitate to take down any of those demons. The Prelate struck a Cerebrate down and the slug-like creature did not reincarnate. By doing so, he had pause the Overmind preventing that Cerebrate from being resurrected. Zeratul did the same to the other Cerebrate killing it once and for all.

Back at the forward base, the heroes of the combined forces gathered for a meeting. Fenix praised the attack on the Cerebrates, "Artanis, our plan worked perfectly. The Zerg defenses are broken, and the way to the Overmind is laid bare! The time for our stand has come."

"Indeed. My friends, this is our final hour. Not all of us may survive the coming conflict. Yet, death may be a blessing should we fail here. We seek now to destroy a foe that has ravaged its way across the universe consuming all in its path. And now it has reached the end of its long journey. The Overmind has come to destroy all that we hold dear and assimilate us into itself. And I say to thee, this shall not come to pass! Aiur shall not fall! Artanis, I stand ready!" Tassadar spoke about the next move while boosting the morale.

"As do I," Zeratul spoke in determination.

"We're all in this together," said Matthew as he and his men decided to help the Protoss in killing the Overmind.

"Then let our actions speak for us! For Adun! For Aiur!" Tassadar spoke in a rallying tone and piloted the Gantrithor himself. Artanis commanded the Shield of Aiur and Matthew had the Zeus ready for battle.

"Artanis, Tassadar, this comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" Aldaris apologized on behalf of the Protoss and encouraged Artanis' forces to commence the attack.

For the last fight against the Zerg, Matthew decided to throw everything he had except for Diamondbacks, Marauders, and Wraith fighters. The humans and Protoss separately flanked the main Hive cluster pushing their way into the Overmind's nesting area. The combined force also had to hold off the Infernals that arrived in form of meteors if they attacked their base or the Hive cluster. After the Overmind took sufficient damage, Tassadar gave his last words to his forces and allies, "Artanis, the Overmind has been weakened, but I fear we have sustained severe damage ourselves. I will steer the Gantrithor into a collision course with the Overmind. If I can channel enough of the Dark Templars' energy through the hull of the Gantrithor, I should be able to bring swift death to the accursed abomination. Remember us, Artanis. Remember what was done here today. May Adun watch over you." The High Templar remembered the Dark Templar energies he learned from Zeratul and fused them with his High Templar energies. He channeled both energies from the ship and unleashed it into the Overmind killing it at the expense of his own life.

The Zerg Swarm became leaderless and became easy prey to the Burning Legion. 70% of Aiur's population was slaughtered at the hands of the Zerg and the demons. Aldaris, Artanis, Zeratul, Fenix, and Matthew had a meeting after paying respect to Tassadar for such noble sacrifice. "Though we all grieve for the loss of mighty Tassadar, we must find the resolve to carry on. He sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind, but the Legion is now the issue in our ruined home world. Without the Conclave to lead us, or the protection of our great fleets, it seems we must fend for ourselves," Aldaris spoke in a tone as he was changed.

The old man arrived magically interrupting the meeting and said, "As we have all seen, the Legion will not halt their onslaught until every last one of us is dead. I suggest that we retreat to my world through a portal."

"With all due respect, old Terran, the Protoss do not run from their enemies. Aiur is our home world. It is here that we shall make our stand!" Aldaris spoke in a proud tone.

"Just as your Conclave did? They are dead now, Aldaris, dead because they allowed their pride to blind their reason. Only if we learn from their mistakes can we live to avenge them," Zeratul reminded the Judicator the reason for the death of the Conclave.

"Where can we find the portal?" the Prelate asked the old man.

"You won't be able to find it. I will open it with magic. Before I can do so, Zeratul, the Warp Gate must be destroyed to prevent the Burning Legion from entering Shakuras, this is for your people," the wizard told the Prelate.

"Where exactly are we going?" Aldaris questioned the wizard.

"To the world where I come from, Fantasia," the old man told the combined force about his world.

"If you have friends there, do you? Why would they shelter us? They have no idea of who we are," Aldaris spoke in concern about the inhabitants of the unknown world.

"The Protoss are destined to help and bring hope to them according to the prophecy known to them. Not all beings are as unforgiving as your lamented Conclave, Aldaris," the wizard predicted.

"Very well, then. Zeratul shall find us a passage to the Warp Gate. After the gate iss destroyed, Fenix and Artanis will defend the portal until our surviving brethren is through," Aldaris spoke as in planning.

"Hey boys, mind if we tag along? I figure heading anywhere is got to be better than staying here with the Legion," Matthew agreed with the suggestion.

"Commander Matthew. As ever, your assistance is appreciated. We would be honored if you joined us," Zeratul spoke in a welcoming.

"Matthew, will you come with me?" the wizard turned to the human.

"Is there something you want to say to me in private?" Matthew asked cautiously.

"Yes, I'll take you to your foothold," the wizard then muttered incantations teleporting Matthew and himself to the established foothold close to the Warp Gate.

"Sir, do you know anything about my brother Adam?" the engineer asked the wizard.

"Yes, he is knighted. The combined force of you, your men, and the Protoss will come to my world where we and my friends will stand against the Legion," the old man surprised him.

"They're going to follow us?" Matthew asked frantically.

"They're returning to Fantasia. It wasn't their first invasion to my world," the wizard informed.

"How come?"

"I'll explain it later. Do what you must now," the wizard instructed.

The Freedom Fighters planted explosive charges to the Warp Gate and detonated it preventing the Burning Legion from invading Shakuras. At the same time, Zeratul rallied the surviving Aiur Protoss while fighting the Burning Legion. The wizard opened a magical portal, "Matthew, Fenix, Artanis, you have to defend the portal until every Khalai survivor is through."

"We will hold off the Legion long enough for everyone to get through," Fenix spoke in determination.

The Legion's commander, Archimonde, saw it and ordered his troops, "Blasted mortals! Merlin has come to this sector to help them. Kill everything in your path, I want that portal destroyed, you hear me! Nothing can reach Fantasia alive!"

The combined forces built bunkers and warp in photon cannons while positioning siege tanks, High Templar, and Colossi to defend the portal. The Vulture bikes placed mines around the foothold and the portal. Zeratul and the survivors arrived to the foothold, "I have located the portal. We must hurry and evacuate the Khalai survivors before the Legion comes!"

"Just worry about getting your people through the portal, Artanis. Fenix and I will hold Archimonde at bay," Matthew ordered as the survivors rushed into the portal that took them to Fantasia.

The demons began attacking the foothold relentlessly wave after wave. Merlin could take on the demons using the art of magic and assisted the combined force to hold the line. He casted the Blizzard that call down waves of freezing ice shards to take out groups of enemies and summoned water elemental, a humanoid made of water, to help them out with piercing water attacks. His Brilliance Aura increased the Mana regeneration of the wizard and his allies. Despite the Infernals were immune to magic, the Spectres could still hit them with Psionic Lash as psionic powers were not magic.

"Matthew, Fenix, everyone is through! Fall back and I'll close the portal behind us!" the wizard ordered as no Khalai survivor was left behind.

"Alright men, Pull back! Back to the portal!" Matthew ordered as the defenders, human and Protoss hurried to the portal.

"Now, Matthew and Fenix, we take one step towards destiny," Merlin ordered as the Praetor and the engineer entered. The wizard was the last one to enter the portal and he closed it preventing the Burning Legion from following.


	11. Epilogue

The combined forces of Freedom Fighters and unified Protoss entered the portal into the fantasy world of Fantasia.

Archimonde managed to extract the location of Char from the dead Overmind and led his Legion to purge every Zerg on the planet driving the Swarm to extinction. The army of demons claimed domination over the home worlds of the Zerg and Protoss. The demons' next target was Fantasia as they already knew their way to the world.

Unknown to the Terran Dominion, Raynor's Raiders, the Freedom Fighters, the Protoss, and the Burning Legion; the Zerg race was not completely wiped out. Only Zeratul knew that the surviving Zerg resided in a planet, Zerus, the birth world of the Zerg. They became primal to resist the incorporation into the Overmind's Swarm. The Primal Zerg continued to prosper, hunt, and evolve.


End file.
